


【黄饼】有点莫名其妙突然想到的一个片段

by loveiskill



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveiskill/pseuds/loveiskill
Summary: 超短，还没剧情，dbq
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, 黄饼
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	【黄饼】有点莫名其妙突然想到的一个片段

徐彰彬总是勾着他的脖子，一边往他身上扑一边假装要亲他。

黄铉辰不知道这件事的乐趣在哪里，只知道他好像对所有弟弟都热衷于这个游戏并对观察每个人的反应乐此不疲。

通常情况下他会用自己全身力气挣脱这条胳膊的束缚换得自由，但今天恰好不是那个通常的日子，可能只是刚好练习太累耗光了力气，或者随便什么别的原因，他对于这惯常的重复活动突然就没了参与的心情。

脖子上的温度燥得他有点烦，于是他就那样放下反抗的动作，站在原地，身体挺得笔直，甚至不再往后躲。

徐彰彬的脸在离他十厘米左右的位置停住了，对于这不寻常的发展似乎有些意外，他快速眨着眼睛看着黄铉辰，企图从他的表情中揣测出这个弟弟的想法。

“怎么？终于肯面对现实放弃抵抗了？”

“……不是要亲吗，亲吧，我让你亲了。”

“……真的？”

“真的。”

黄铉辰就像用行动证明自己的话有多可信那样看了他一眼，接着马上闭起了眼睛。

他很好奇，这个被叫嚣了许久的吻到底会落在哪里。

即使看不见，他仍然能感受到这个人对自己反常表现的忌惮——挂在肩上的胳膊退缩一般从他身上滑下去，又在马上即将与他分开之前如梦初醒似的停住。

他哥哥手指就那样轻轻搭在了他的肩膀上，又没了动静。

黄铉辰想到那些小动物，或许是一只看见新鲜胡萝卜的小兔子，在倒扣的陷阱周围一步一蹦打着转，想要上前却又因为预感到的危险而踌躇不前。

于是他给予了这只警觉的小兔子足够的时间来缓解紧张和疑虑。

他没动，维持着最初的姿势，就这样不知道过了多久，才感觉到挨着他的身子重新小心翼翼靠向自己。

温度逐渐升高，距离也变得越来越近，直到在如此嘈杂的地方他都能清晰地听见这个人呼吸的声音。

然后对方的动作又一次停下了，黄铉辰在黑暗中仿佛仍能感受到他的视线在自己脸上打量的位置。

他承认自己心里还是有那么一丝紧张，但更多的却是自己都感到意外的平静。

这很难形容，似乎他早就知道这一切都是他或早或晚却总会经历的一瞬间。

压在自己肩上的手指稍稍下沉，那双手由着身体靠过来的重量按进他的皮肤里。

虽然闭着眼，他还是能从脸上接受到对方身上散发的热量。

他们已经近到无法用肉眼清晰丈量的距离，他甚至听见那人嘴唇缓缓张开的声响。

只是下一秒，一切都和想象中的不同了。

小兔子只是在胡萝卜的边上嗅了嗅就转身飞快跳出了这个陷阱。

黄铉辰睁开眼，视野里的画面模糊了几秒才恢复清晰。

他哥哥站在他跟前，嘴歪向一旁那样一如往常地笑着。

“这样就行啦。”

“什么？”

不知道是不是因为沉默了太久，黄铉辰的声音有一点哑，让这句疑问的语气变得有些生硬。

“只要我知道你不会躲开就可以了。”

“什么意思？”

“只要你不躲开，就说明我是可以亲到的，只是没那么做。”

“……”

“人要有些期待嘛……”

徐彰彬朝他挤了一下眼睛。

“毕竟，得不到的才是最好的。”

年轻点的那个男孩皱起了眉，咬住牙的动作在他脸颊留下一道阴影，但他很快就察觉到自己表情管理的失败，立刻把它舒展成一个欠缺了些笑意的笑容。

“……我永远不会再让你亲我了。”

这句话虽然是他笑着说的，却有那么点咬牙切齿的味道。

而那人听见这句话反而低头扬了一下嘴角，然后只把眼睛抬起来看向他。

“这就对了。”

END

不知道谁才是小兔子


End file.
